Seven's eyes
by Minatus
Summary: Heero left Relena but things aren't quite what they seemed. Relena however became engagedto another man since Heero left. The truth finally begins to unfold as Heero is kidnapped and once again the colonies and the earth are thrown into turmoil.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

It was nearly one a.m., everyone at Preventer's headquarters had already left for the day, only security remained on the compound. Only one office still had a faint blue illumination coming from the windows, the guards knew better than to think about going into the East wing, because there only one person who was ever there that late. The patrols circled the compound at irregular intervals in order to avoid being predictable as per their orders. One of the new young guards were just finishing his patrol around the perimeter when he noticed the last office in the east wing still had a faint light on. He briskly proceeded to the post at the entrance to the compound where a grizzled man sat, the man in charge for the evening. Jack was an old veteran well past his prime, his hair long since gray.

"Hey Jack, it looks like one of the office dweebs left a computer running" The young guard, Andrew, started to become annoyed when the older man didn't either seem to be interested or to have heard him at all for that matter. After shuffling around for a few moments, he cleared his throat and began to repeat himself when the older man glanced towards the east wing.

"You best not worry about that office." Jack had to stifle a yawn. He had been with the preventers since the Marie Maia incident and in the last year some young kid had been appointed to the Director of Security. He was constantly in that office, the other guards always had speculated if the young man lived in that office or not, even still it was rare for him to be there that late.

"The Director of Security is in that office and he isn't too pleasant when you bother him late at night." Jack reminisced upon the one of the first nights he had gone up to the seventh story of the east wing to investigate the light.

He came up to the office and began to rifle through his keys to find the one that would open the office. The door swung open before he found the key he was looking for, but instead he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. The young man studied him for a moment before holstering his weapon and asking Jack why he wasn't at his post. Jack could only stammer something about a light being left on. The director walked back into his office and Jack was left outside the office by himself, heart racing.

Jack snapped back as he seen muzzle flashes come from the director's window which he had been unconsciously staring at.

******************************************************************************************

* * *

At a nearby hotel, the vice foreign minister was pacing through her room, rehearsing her speech in her head, over and over. She had a very important summit meeting the next day where she would be outlining new disarmament proposals but that isn't what had her up all night. That morning, she had been informed that the Preventer's Security Director would be seated directly next her for the meeting. Relena had not seen nor spoken to Heero since she became engaged just over a year ago. She was scheduled to wed at the end of the month, her job as the vice foreign minister always put a strain on the relationship between her and Nikol Amschut. He had always been understanding and supported her. Nikol was the son of a colony chairman, so he was used to the chaos that was politics.

Relena's thoughts trailed back to Heero yet again, they had been together for several months after Marie Maia's attempt to take over, and even now she still harbored feelings for him. They was happy together for a while but on August Thirteenth the year before, Heero called her out of the blue and told her to come meet with him where he ruthlessly told her that he didn't love her or want to be with her. The part that hurt the most to her was Heero never explained why….The door opened to the room and her fiancé was leaning heavily against the door jamb. He had gone out with several of his colleagues for drinks earlier, apparently they had a very good time.

"What are you still doing up babe?" Nikol slurred through a half yawn, as he tiredly stumbled into the room.

"Nothing Nik, just going over my speech." Relena lied through her well practiced smile, but Nikol was too tired and too drunk to notice the lie, so he quickly went to bed and began to snore loudly within minutes. Relena went back to her brooding but before even five more minutes had passed her cell phone started ringing. She fell twice trying to get to her phone so it didn't wake Nikol up but he was dead to the world any way. Lady Une had called, just from the tone in her voice; Relena knew that something wasn't right.

"Relena, we are sending over a security detail to ensure your safety, but Security Director, Heero Yuy has been shot and kidnapped….." Relena never heard the rest of what Une was saying.

* * *

That's the prologue, not sure if the setup of the chapter really suits me but it was fairly fun to write so it's gonna work for me.

I love Reviews btw so, don't be shy.


End file.
